


Lost White Shadows

by CaffeineTea



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29114934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeineTea/pseuds/CaffeineTea
Summary: Sting and Rogue are characters with rough pasts, but bright futures. Explore their pasts while watching them juggle a brand new set Grand Magic Games with desires as old as the dragons themselves.
Relationships: Chelia Blendy/Wendy Marvell, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia, Rogue Cheney/Sting Eucliffe
Kudos: 1





	Lost White Shadows

X377 -6 years old-

“Sting, child, listen carefully: I have something very important to explain to you,” boomed Weisslogia. Sting perked up from where he was casually playing with his light powers: making small orbs appears and rolling them around his little fingers. “You know your little friend Rogue?” Sting nodded in recognition.  
“He goes by Ryos now Dad,” said Sting, rolling his eyes. He had stated this fact to his father a number of times now. Rogue had decided to change his name once he learnt that Rogue meant villain or scoundrel.  
“Right, Ryos. Well, there’s something I have to explain to you about his powers, and also your own.” The lights on Sting’s fingers went out, and he met Weisslogia’s stare with one of rapt attention.  
“I’m sure you’ve heard me say that our powers are ‘holy’, well, I’ve never really explained the full extent of that to you. Light magic was born out of the purest form of primordial magic. Holy magic itself has a form of consciousness. Its own will, but you can weaken or strengthen that will based on your actions.  
“If you are a good person, living your life with the best of intentions for your fellow humans, you will strengthen this consciousness. If you can learn to tap into your purest virtues it can give you a power boost, and help you reach a level of morality and strength most humans will never be able to fathom. However, if you give into the sins of mankind, you will never be able to reach your full potential.  
“Now, Rogue- sorry Ryos’ magic is similar, but in a reversed sense. It was born out of the darkest side of primordial magic. When I say that our magic is holy Ryos’, by comparison, is demonic. If Ryos ever becomes consumed by hatred and anger, he will become extremely destructive and only you would be able to bring him back.”  
“Only me?”  
“Yes, my child, but only by a you with greatly moral virtues. If Ryos ever became consumed by the shadows, only your holy magic will be able to pull him out of it. Because Ryos’ very magic will always be tempting him to do wrong, you need to protect him, and keep him on the right path. He is your responsibility. You need to help him stay good, and your magic will help with this. Do you understand?”  
“Yes father. I’ll do anything to help Ryos!” said Sting sincerely. Sting wasn’t quite sure he completely understood his father, he was only six after all. However, he was filled with a sense of duty to Ryos and determination to carry out his father’s wishes.  
“Good. Now, Skiadrum and I have discussed this and we’ve decided that Ryos should never find out about the true nature of his powers. It would only serve to stress him out and make him paranoid, and that may well make it easier for his malicious powers to control him. So, you need to keep this a secret, alright?”  
“Yes father.”  
“Very good my boy. Now, there’s one more thing I need you to do for me. I want you to kill me.”

X796 -19 years old-

Sting walked home with a smile on his face and Lector in tow. After a long but productive day he was ready to see his favourite noirette - well, favourite person in general. With a grin plastered on his face, Sting entered their joint flat.  
“Honey, I’m home,” sang Sting kicking the door open, ignoring the mildly worrying groan the door made as it was assaulted.  
“Be there in a moment Sting! I’m just running a bath!” yelled Rogue, “Also, I swear to the Gods if you’ve damaged the door frame again you are sleeping outside.” Looking at the door frame and realising one of the hinges was now, well, unhinged, Sting decided it would be best just to ignore it and hope Rogue forgot his threat.  
Sting was in the mood to greet his partner as soon as possible, so he dashed towards their bathroom and kicked that door open too. What he saw filled him with a strong righteous rage: there was a naked pink haired minor in their bath tub.  
“Rogue! What the hell are you doing?!” With an anger mark on his forehead, Sting immediately proceeded to tsundere kick Rogue in the face, following his life motto of kick first, ask questions later.  
Rogue got up from the floor and glared at Sting while the minor smiled at Sting, and he realised they had green skin; well, more like fur, and cute little green cat ears that sprouted out from a mass of short pink hair  
"Hi Sting!" said a familiar cheery voice.  
"F-Frosch?" stuttered Lector, who looked like his brain had short circuited.  
"That's what Rogue said too!" they said as she covered her head in soapy suds.  
Sting, momentarily coming out of his confusion, managed to ask, "How?"  
“Will the two of you get out!” yelled Rogue.  
“Right, okay, sorry Frosch!” said Sting.  
About fifteen minutes later, Rogue and Frosch emerged into the living room. Frosch was wearing a pretty pink dress and a green hoodie which had two big googly frog eyes attached to its hood.  
"Frosch has been visiting Fairy Tail for the past couple months to talk to the exceeds there, and also just to prove how great they are at getting from Sabertooth to Fairy Tail and back again,” said Rogue, smiling like a doting parent. “Carla then showed Frosch her transformation and she’s been mentoring Frosche since," said Rogue proudly. "Happy wasn't as happy about it though, seems he's been trying for a while." Sting still looked confused, so Rogue continued, "Haven't you ever seen Panther Lily transform?"  
"Well, yeah, but, I thought that was something only he could do. Like a Panther only thing," said Sting, still staring at the pink haired, cat eared child with green fur.  
“Wait, Frosch, are you a girl or a boy?” asked Sting, the question having never really crossed his mind before, but now he really just didn’t know.  
“What’s a girl? And what’s a boy?” asked Frosch.  
Sting decided that question was a bit much for him at this time in the evening, so Rogue answered instead.  
“Well, Sting and I are boys, and Yukino and Minerva are girls.”  
“Oh, well you can call me either, I don’t really mind,” said Frosch. Sting stared at the exceed with a new found confusion and respect – Frosch had just single handedly managed to take down the entire concept of gender.  
Lector just laughed, “That’s the pal I know and love! Fro, teach me to transform! I wanna try!" he said, bouncing up and down.  
"Okay! Well first you have to focus really hard on your magic energy. Then picture becoming a human! I just thought about Rogue a whole lot," said Frosch.  
A couple seconds later, there was a puff of smoke, and while it was far from a full transformation Lector nevertheless has a mass of brown hair on his head.  
"Dude, our exceeds rule! Suck it Natsu!" Sting yelled at the window.  
"Sting, it's not a contest-"  
"It totally is! Come on Lector! To Fairy Tail!" resignedly, Rogue followed his crazy friend.

XXX

"Our cats are way better than yours Natsu!" Sting yelled at the pinkette proudly shoving Lector’s human hair in Natsu’s face while Rogue stared at his guild master in disappointment while Wendy tried to cheer him up by showing him some flowers she’d picked that day.  
"First of all, Sting, they're exceeds, not cats. And second of all, I don't care if Lector can turn into a hippo! Happy is still the best!"  
Gajeel just laughed at Natsu. "Face it salamander, your cat sucks. Even lightbulb's cat can complete some kind of transformation.”  
Said blue cat was sulking in a corner. "It's over. Carla will never pick me over him if he can transform too." By this point, Rogue and Wendy were happily conversing over their favourite flowers, and Sting and Natsu had gotten into a fist fight that somehow now included most of the guild. The last two standing were Sting and Natsu, although, the fight ended up ending in a draw with the two of them collapsing from exhaustion.  
Gajeel smirked at the scene and walked over to Rogue and Wendy, “You know, your boyfriend sure is a dumbass, you could do much better. Have you considered Gray? I’m pretty sure he’s gay.”  
Rogue’s expression darkened, “Are you trying to pick a fight with me?”  
“Fight? No, geez, Rogue, chill, if your heart is that set on Sting I’ll help plan the damn wedding.”  
“Stop calling me that; I’m not gay. Sting is not gay,” glared Rogue.  
“Ryos… it wasn’t meant as an insult,” said Gajeel, slowly backing away as menacing shadows surrounded Rogue.  
“We’ve been over this. If you want our guilds to remain on civil terms you will never mention that again. Sting, we’re leaving.”  
“What, Rogue, but-”  
“Now,” demanded Rogue, practically dragging Sting and the exceeds out of the guild.  
"See you at the Grand Magic Games Natsu!" yelled Sting. “W-What was that about Gajeel?” stuttered Wendy, visibly paler than usual.  
“I’m not sure. But I think those two have really been through some shit.”


End file.
